Rhythm of Love
by blaineywainey
Summary: Blaine does what he does best to ask Kurt to Dalton prom, much to everyone's delight and in some cases, resentment.


Kurt leaned against the railing of the large staircase leading down into the concrete courtyard of McKinley High, waiting for Mercedes to return with her tater tots. It had been almost a month since his return to his old, familiar school, and it was like he had never been away. Things were totally back to normal.

Minus the fact that he now had a boyfriend.

The smile that had begun to play at the corners of his lips at the thought of Blaine vanished immediately when he caught Karofsky's eye. He was lounging at the football jocks' table, leering straight at Kurt.

Kurt looked away quickly, observing the various passers-by. That was another thing that had changed; instead of pushing him into lockers and throwing him to the floor, Karofsky had taken to simply glaring at Kurt at any chance possible.

'Well, he's not doing anything yet,' Kurt thought in disgruntlement, ignoring the pace his heart had just picked up. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He was just about to risk another glance to see if Karofsky was still staring when his phone buzzed in his Marc Jacobs jeans pocket. Whipping out his phone, he saw that it was a text from Blaine himself:

'Direct your gaze to the cafeteria doors. -B'

Kurt turned himself to said position, peering at the entrance to the cafeteria. Students filed cheerily in and out with their food, but there was no sight of—  
>The briefest glance of navy blue.<p>

Kurt squinted his eyes. He knew it couldn't be, that it wasn't possible… but he had sworn that he had just seen Wes disappear into the crowd.

"What—" Kurt mumbled to himself. He began to straighten up to move toward where he had last seen the familiar face but a familiar noise stopped him.

Voices were harmonizing with each other from all around him. He looked all around, smiling despite his frantically beating heart. Blue uniforms with red piping were making themselves visible from all over; Kurt spotted Jeff stumbling out from some nearby bushes, and Nick was jumping off from the Cheerios' table. Wes and David, carrying matching lunch trays, set them down into two passerby's hands and joined in with their teammates.

The Warblers finally merged together; people who had settled on the stairs moved out of the way, smiling to allow the vocalizing men to accumulate on the concrete steps.

They swayed in perfect unison as their voices swelled into the end of the introduction to the song, and as the first verse began they parted straight down the middle to make way for their lead singer. Kurt began to smile slowly.

Blaine descended the steps easily, smiling brightly and straightening his tie as he sang.

_"My head is stuck in the clouds_  
><em>She begs me to come down<em>  
><em>Says 'Boy quit foolin' around'<em>"

Blaine's smile grew impossibly wider when he caught Kurt's gaze. Unable to saunter slowly any longer, he ran to grab the shocked boy's hands and led him up where he came from to the very top of the stairs. Kurt looked down at the amused students as Blaine kept his hands and sang directly to him.

_"I told her 'I love the view from up here_  
><em>Warm sun and wind in my ear<em>  
><em>We'll watch the world from above<em>  
><em>As it turns to the rhythm of love'"<em>

The Warblers, after making sure that Blaine and Kurt were properly stationed at the top of the world, began to mingle with the crowd as they sang. The initial shock had worn off and Kurt was now unable to contain his increasing smile. Blaine did not fail to catch this, and let go of his boyfriends' hands to twirl around him playfully as he belted out the chorus.

_"We may only have tonight_  
><em>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<em>  
><em>Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love<em>"

Blaine offered his hand in a gentlemanly manner, and Kurt took it as they slowly descended the stairs once more. Every student in the courtyard was now focused completely on the Warblers' impromptu performance. The uniformed Dalton students, now scattered here and there to spread the sound, began to clap to the beat as the second verse kicked in. The McKinley kids played long jubilantly, clapping along with them.

_"My heart beats like a drum_  
><em>A guitar string to the strum<em>  
><em>A beautiful song to be sung<em>"

Blaine abandoned Kurt's side to slide down the banister, landing neatly on the ground level. He beckoned slyly for Kurt to join him. Kurt blushed and flew down the remainder of stairs to land in his boyfriend's arms. Blaine laughed shortly before continuing.

_"She's got blue eyes deep like the sea," _he sang, lightly brushing Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingers. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, blushing even harder when his actions matched the lyrics.  
><em>"That roll back when she's laughing at me<em>  
><em>She rises up like the tide<em>  
><em>The moment her lips meet mine"<em>

Blaine had leaned in close, just close enough to almost touch his lips to Kurt's, but he only smiled and turned back to the crowd to sing, encouraging their enthusiasm by clapping his own hands.

_"We may only have tonight_  
><em>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<em>  
><em>Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love"<em>

Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was taken aback by the pure emotion and want in them. Kurt wasn't smiling anymore when Blaine ducked in to hold him close. They swayed slowly from side to side as he sang to Kurt.

_"When the moon is low_  
><em>We can dance in slow motion<em>  
><em>And all your tears will subside<em>  
><em>All your tears will dry"<em>

The Warblers had managed to get the crowd singing along, preoccupying them while Kurt and Blaine shared their moment of closeness. They finally ended the hug, and Blaine gave him a small wink before weaving in and out of the crowd.

_"And long after I've gone_  
><em>You'll still be humming along<em>  
><em>And I will keep you in my mind<em>  
><em>The way you make love so fine<em>  
><em>We may only have tonight<em>  
><em>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<em>  
><em>Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love<em>."

Blaine was now in front of him, and had procured a single white rose out of nowhere.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go to Dalton Academy Prom with me?"

Kurt didn't know what to do with himself, grinning and smiling and crying all over the place. "Yes," was all he managed to choke out amongst the swelling emotion.

The smile that graced Blaine's face was bright enough to outshine a supernova. He clutched Kurt's flustering cheeks and kissed him flush on the lips, desperate to make his undying love for this boy apparent for all the world (or at least all of McKinley) to see.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt saw the New Directions table look at each other and burst into applause and cheers, starting a chain reaction that rippled throughout the entire courtyard. The entirety of McKinley was applauding for Kurt, for the boy who had gone through so much and ended up with more than he had ever dreamed.

But as the Warblers ushered the two lovebirds away to a table to enjoy the rest of lunch, there was only one face in the crowd that was not smiling.

Mouth set in a hard line, Karofsky turned his back on the affectionate couple, willing hot anger not to spill from his eyes as he exited the scene.


End file.
